parkitectfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Новости - Devlog Update 218 + Beta 12
30 ОКТЯБРЯ - SEBIOFF Beta 12 is now available for download! The full change log is at the end of this post. Devlog During this months Art Stream, Garret added a set of new generic building pieces and deco items that should fit into most parks. Here’s a preview of some of the new pieces: Beta 11 Build Challenge Results All submissions can be found on the Workshop - thanks for everyone participating! These are the 5 winning entries: # https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1528118096 # https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1533194992 # https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1530968781 # https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1528115145 # https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1530251941 Beta 12 Build Challenge For Beta 12 the new Build Challenge is to build a Wing Coaster! The top submissions get included in the next game update as default blueprints. Changelog Beta 12: * big audio overhaul * added stereo sound * added crowd sounds * added music volume slider to ride settings * fixed a bunch of audio pops and sounds not playing * added new path styles * added custom colors to some normal paths * added new building pieces (spires, dormers, windows, door, clocks, stepped walls) * added lights to Power Surge, Top Scan, Plane Carousel, Gyro Drop Tower, Star Shape * added new ride music song (Coffee Pirates) * added up helix to Go-Karts * reduced RAM use * improved performance in parks with many tracked rides * improved TV images * fixed guests disappearing when closing tracked ride * fixed not being able to replace queue handrails on stairs * fixed some path attachments missing in blueprints (only for new blueprints) * fixed some fences not adapting to sloped paths when built from blueprints (only for new blueprints) * fixed a case where huge parks would not receive as many guests as they should Гугл перевод Бета 12 теперь доступна для скачивания! Полный журнал изменений находится в конце этого поста. Devlog В течение этих месяцев Art Stream Гаррет добавил набор новых общих строительных элементов и предметов декора, которые должны вписаться в большинство парков. Вот предварительный просмотр некоторых новых произведений: Beta 11 Build Challenge Результаты Все материалы можно найти на Workshop - спасибо всем, кто участвовал! Вот 5 победных работ: # https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1528118096 # https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1533194992 # https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1530968781 # https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1528115145 # https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1530251941 Beta 12 Build Challenge Для Beta 12 новый Build Challenge - это сборка Wing Coaster! Лучшие материалы включаются в следующее обновление игры в качестве чертежей по умолчанию. Changelog Beta 12: * капитальный ремонт звука * добавлен стереозвук * добавлены звуки толпы * добавлен ползунок громкости музыки для настроек езды * исправлено множество звуковых всплывающих окон и не воспроизводимых звуков * добавлены новые стили пути * добавлены пользовательские цвета в некоторые нормальные контуры * добавлены новые строительные элементы (шпили, мансардные окна, окна, двери, часы, ступенчатые стены) * добавлены источники света для Power Surge, Top Scan, плоская карусель, гироскопическая башня, форма звезды * добавлена новая песня Ride Music (Coffee Pirates) * добавили спираль к Go-Karts * уменьшенное использование оперативной памяти * улучшенная производительность в парках со многими гусеничными поездками * улучшенные телевизионные изображения * исправлено исчезновение гостей при закрытии гусеничной поездки * исправлена невозможность замены поручней на лестнице * исправлены некоторые вложения пути, отсутствующие в чертежах (только для новых чертежей) * исправлены некоторые заборы, не адаптирующиеся к наклонным путям при построении из чертежей (только для новых чертежей) * исправлен случай, когда огромные парки не принимали столько гостей, сколько должны Проблема В Стиме не было изображений для этой новости. Скорее всего их удалили для очистки памяти. Категория:Новости Категория:Devlog Update Категория:Ошибка изображений